Conventional fluid distribution networks include pipelines, storage reservoirs, valves and sensors, which facilitate distribution of fluids, such as, water, oil and gas. Various elements within such fluid distribution networks are susceptible to leakage. Leakage within fluid distribution networks has several disadvantages, for example, leakages result in inefficient fluid distribution. Further, delay or failure to locate the leakage spots, not only leads to waste, but also leads to hazardous scenarios, such as, surface collapse due to subterranean erosion.
Conventional leak detection schemes employ acoustic instruments which involve attaching listening devices to pipes or appurtenances to detect leak-induced sound. Ground microphones can also be used for spotting leaks by listening on the pavement surface or soil directly above a leaking pipe. Other conventional techniques include using radar or microwave technologies for surveying large parts of a distribution network to spot leaks.
The above techniques require significant investment in leak detection apparatus, skilled manpower and time to survey areas to spot leaks. Unfortunately, this often results in extensive loss of fluid, impact to customer service, and incurring significant costs. Additionally, the authorities associated with the distribution network get to know of the leak, generally, only upon receiving reports corresponding to visible leaks, deteriorated service due to pressure drop, or overvalued bills.
Further, most conventional techniques are invasive in nature, requiring digging, street closures and service shut-down to parts of the distribution network that may or may not be affected. Improved leak detection techniques that can more efficiently and non-invasively detect and locate leaks in fluid distribution networks are desired.